1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotating type stick, and more particularly, to a rotating type stick in which tube members constituting a stick are rotatable relative to each other and are movable in a manner similar to the movement of an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stick has been used to assist the walk of climbers or old and weak persons. Since the weight may distributed through the stick pressed against the ground, the climbers or the old and weak persons may walk more comfortably compared to the case where the stick is not used.
In order for the user to simply carry or accommodate the stick, an antenna type stick which may be shortened in a manner similar to the movement of the antenna is used.
The antenna type stick is generally configured by connecting an upper tube member to a lower tube member, having a diameter smaller than that of the upper tube member, in the length direction.
When a user desires to shorten such an antenna type stick, the lower tube member may be pressed into the upper tube member. In contrast, when the user desires to lengthen the stick, the lower tube member existing in the upper tube member may be taken out. When the upper tube member and the lower tube member are locked and fixed to each other while the stick is lengthened, the stick is maintained at a length in which the user may comfortably use the stick.
As for the antenna type stick according to the related art, it is general that the upper tube member and the lower tube member are locked and fixed to each other so as to maintain the length of the stick while the stick is lengthened.
However, according to the locking unit of the related art, if a rotational force is applied to the upper tube member and/or the lower tube member when the stick is in use, the locking unit may be released or damaged due to the force. When the locking unit is unexpectedly released or damaged, the user may be wounded.
When an additional structure for preventing the damage of the locking unit is formed inside the tube member so as to prevent these problems, the diameter of the lower tube member relatively decreases with respect to the diameter of the upper tube member, which may eventually cause a result in which the rigidity of the entire stick is degraded. Furthermore, there is a problem that the entire stick becomes heavy.